Harry Potter and the Dark Arts Trouble
by HarmonyAndMorganPayne
Summary: {FINALLY COPMLETED!!! ^.^} Harry gets a new Defense Againts the Dark Arts professor, and makes a big mistake. He and Ron fall in love with the professor's daughters! Just to let you know: Hermione/Draco; Harry/Harmony; Ron/Morgan. Please R
1. Payne Twins Encounter

Harry Potter and the Dark Arts Trouble

By: Harmony and Morgan Payne

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry and Co., sadly :'-(, but Harmony and Morgan are our. Thanx! Please R&R! 

Summary:

Harry gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but makes a huge mistake. He and Ron fall in love with the professor's twin daughters! Just to let you know: Hermione/Draco; Harry/Harmony; Ron/Morgan

Chapter One: Payne Twins Encounter

"Best of luck to you four!" Fred Weasley said, saluting Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. 

"Thanks, we'll need it," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"So, who do you think our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be this year?" Hermione asked as the train started to move.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "Let's just pray it's not Snape."

"Or anyone like him for that matter," Ron added.

Ginny sighed at the boring conversation, and left to go find her fifth year friends, leaving the compartment door open. 

"Did you two hear that we're getting two transfer students from America?" Hermione asked, not noticing the compartment door was open.

"Great, probably more Slytherins," Ron assumed.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," Hermione protested.

"Name one," Ron ordered.

"Um.....," Hermione thought. "Draco Mafloy." Harry and Ron burst into laughter. "Well he's not!" Hermione said in his defense.

"Yes he is!" Harry managed to say through his laughter.

"Oh wait, I forgot," Ron smiled evilly, "you like him."

Harry stopped laughing. "You. You do?" 

"So?" Hermione asked. Her face started to turn red.

"It's Draco for God's Sake! He's in Slytherin and his father is a Death Eater!" Harry stated the obvious.

"So! That's his father's fault, not his!" Hermione said very pissed. "You don't even know him!"

"And you do?" Ron asked.

"For your information I do! I saw him over the summer!"

"His father wouldn't be anywhere near a Muggle if his life depended on it!" 

"Did you ever hear of Diagon Ally? I saw him buying his things and we started to..." But stop due to Harry and Ron's disgusted faces. "TALK! THAT'S ALL WE DID!" She quickly lied. 

"Sure and Percy isn't Ron's brother," Harry stated.

Ron snorted, "I wish." 

"Any way, what are the names of these new kids?" Harry asked trying to change the subject, before Ron and Hermione got into another fight.

"Payne, Harmony and Morgan Payne." Said one of the two blonds walking in with Ginny. One of the girls wore a blue green tank, jeans, and with her blond hair in a claw. "I'm Morgan."

The other girl wore a light purple, high collar tank, jean cut offs, and her blond hair was in a bun. "And I'm Harmony." Both Harry and Ron stared, without blinking.

"Hello!" Hermione said waving her hand in front of Harry and Ron's faces'. "Come in Ron and Harry! Snape's here!" Immediately both boys snapped out of their trance.

"What? Where? I didn't do it!" Ron yelled.

"You didn't do anything," Ginny stated annoyed. "You and Harry were staring right at Harmony and Morgan, like a bunch of perverts." Morgan and Harmony just laughed.

"Don't worry Ginny, it happens all the time in America," Morgan stated through her laughter.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. Both girls nodded. "Okay. Anyway this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley my VERY annoying brother." She introduced.

"_The_ Harry Potter? Cool," Harmony said then looked at her twin sister. "We have to go. Dad's probably worried sick. It was nice meeting you three. Ginny we'll see you later." With that Harmony and Morgan Left.

"Their Dad's here?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Ginny answered his question. "And they're in your grade."

"Do they know what house they're in?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet," Ginny stated. "They're getting Sorted with the first years."

"Poor them," Ron sighed.

"I think they'll get over it," Ginny smiled. "From what I've heard, the American schools change houses every two years."

'That's a school,' Hermione thought, imaging being in a house with Draco.

"I wonder if all American girls look that good," Ron stated, looking out the window into space.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry shook his head.

"They do seem pretty cool," Harry pointed out. 

"But they didn't even gawk over you!" Ron blurted out, receiving weird looks from the three occupants in the compartment. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" 

"We better get our robes on, we'll be there shortly," Hermione sighed over her pitiful friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what did you think? This will probably end up a Mary Sue, but that's what we're famous for (at our Muggle school anyway). Hope you liked it, flames are allowed, but not welcomed. Chapter Two will be out shortly, please review!

~Harmony and Morgan Payne 


	2. STOP GRINNING!!

Chapter Two: STOP GRINNING!

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry and Co., sadly :'-(, but Harmony and Morgan are our. Thanx! Please R&R! 

As Harry and co. got off the train, they heard Hagrid calling for the first years. "First Years over 'ere!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved over to Hagrid as they got into a carriage with Neville.

"So have you three seen the new girls?" Neville asked.

Ron gave a big grin. "Hell yeah!" He said a little too loud.

"Ron stop acting like a pervert!" Hermione scolded.

"He just can't help it," Harry shook his head.

"Yeah," Ron sighed, not noticing what was just said. "Hey wait a minute!" 

"Little slow aren't we?" Harry laughed along with Neville and Hermione.

"Say what you want scar boy!" Ron said out loud, "oops... I did it again!"

"What do you think Professor Payne will be like?" Hermione said quickly, changing the subject before Harry could punch Ron.

"Judging by his daughters, he should be better then Lupin!" Ron exclaimed.

"Figures you would say that," Hermione snorted. The carriage suddenly came to a halt, and Hogwarts was presented right in front of them. They saw Harmony and Morgan being lead into Hogwarts by Professor Binns. 

"Where are they going?" Neville asked.

"Probably to go get Sorted," Hermione answered. "I mean, they most likely didn't want to go with the first years."

They walked into the Great Hall, which looked amazing (as usual). They took their usual seats, next to their usual group, at their usual table. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table.

'Damn,' she thought. 'He's not there yet.'

The Hall slowly started to fill with more and more students ready to learn (yeah right). 

Just then, Draco walked by, whispering something in her ear, and she nodded with a Ron smile.

'Dear Lord,' Ron thought.

The Sorting Hat was placed on the three-legged stool, and sang its song. After the applause, Professor McGonagall started to announce the names of student to be Sorted.

"Ashmore, Aaron."

A nervous boy rushed over to the Hat, and placed it on his head, which fell well over his eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!" Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table as the boy almost flew to the table.

"Burby, Samantha."

"HUFFELPUFF!" 

"Churchill, Kevin."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Connelly, Katie."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Downey, Brain." 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The list went on until Gryffindor had five new members and the letter P came.

"Payne, Harmony."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Loud claps were heard from the Gryffindor table, mostly from Harry.

"Payne, Morgan."

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

This one was easily louder, no names to be said ::coughs that sounds like Ron:: The list continued mercilessly, until finally "Zoller, Helen." Was called on put into Ravenclaw.

Ron's grin still hadn't stopped, with the fact that Morgan took a seat next to him.

"So, this how Sorting is done in England, huh?" Morgan asked as plates were being filled, and Hermione's face started to fill with anger and she mumbled, "Elf enslavement."

"Yeah, what's it like in America?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's not as simple as this," Harmony sighed.

"We have to prove what we are," Morgan explained.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Tasks, and don't ask what," Morgan said.

"They get harder each year," Harmony moaned. 

"I can't believe that Fred and George missed this year of all years!" Ron whispered to Harry, _still_ grinning like a mad man.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP GRINNING?! YOU'RE SCARING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Hermione hollered, but not loud enough for the professors to hear.

The smile suddenly left his face.

"What did Draco tell you?" Harry said altering the subject fast.

"Why?" Hermione asked, giving Harry a death glare.

"Sorry! Just curious!" Harry proclaimed.

"Well curiosity brought you to the Sorcerer's Stone, didn't it?!" Hermione murmured to Harry, which quickly shut him up. "AND to Tom Riddle, AND to 'Snuffles', AND to Peter Pettigrew, AND to-"

"I get the picture!!!!" Harry yelled.

"About time! 'Cause my list is longer than the list of first years this year!"

"I know, I know."

"Who's that?" Ron asked, pointing to a man walking over to their table.

"Oh, that's just our dad," Harmony said as their dad walked over to meet his daughters' friends.

"Hello Harmony, Morgan. These your friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron-"

"You two must be Weasleys," he assumed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ron asked, looking at Ginny with a confused look(nothing out of the ordinary).

"The red hair. Hagrid informed me. So, you're my new students. Snape has notified me about you Potter. I hope you don't misbehave in my class like you do in his, or detention is written all over your face," Professor Payne said, the twins faces slightly red with embarrassment.

'Whatever,' Harry thought. 'Wait till you get Draco.'

As if Hermione read Harry's mind, another death glare was thrown at him.

"What I do now?!" Harry asked raising his hands in the air.

"Like you don't know!"

"Well, till tomorrow Potter," Professor Payne walked away.

Ron looked amazed.

"What girl did you see now?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's not that. He. He didn't......_ lecture me._" Ron replied. "Hermione! Pinch me!"

Hermione slapped him across the face.

"What the hell! I said pinch! Not slap!" Ron said lifting his fist.

Morgan pushed Ron's hand into the table. "No," she said shortly.

Harry laughed. "Now, you have been lectured."

"Oh shut up Potter!" Ron ordered.

"Well children, it's time for all of you to head to your houses' and get a good night's rest," Dumbledore announced. Slowly, each table got smaller, and smaller. As Ron, Harry, Morgan, and Harmony headed back to the Gryffindor tower, Ron noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" he asked.

"I don't wanna know," Harry sighed, guessing somewhere with Draco. "I don't wanna know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morgan: I finished Chapter Two

Harmony: You? What do you mean you?!

Morgan: You were to busy stuffing your face with chips and chugging the Pepsi!

Harmony: LIAR!

Morgan: Anyway........ Hope it wasn't that boring. But the next part will (hopefully) be better, on the count of the Pepsi is gone and chips are put away. Please Review! Thanx!


	3. Midnight Stroll

Chapter Three: Midnight "Stroll"

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry and Co., sadly :'-(, but Harmony and   
Morgan are our. Thanx! Please R&R! 

Hermione walked into the Common Room around 1:00 am with Harry, Ron, Morgan, and Harmony waiting for her. "Um...Hi guys,"

Lovely weather we're having, huh?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Harry said, a little upset with his friend. "You were with Draco, weren't you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know Draco's our enemy!" Ron hollered.  
  
"Was our enemy. Now he's Harry's and yours enemy."  
  
"Hermione, you're nothing but a Mudblood to him!" Ron pointed out.  
  
"Not anymore!"  
  
"Who's Draco?" Morgan whispered in Ron's ear.  
  
"That kid who whispered to Hermione at dinner," Ron explained in a whisper to the twins.  
  
"Oh, what's his last name?" Harmony asked, while Hermione and Harry's fight grew like a bonfire with gasoline being poured into it.  
  
"Malfoy, why?"  
  
"That's what I thought," Harmony smirked. "He's Tom's cousin."  
  
"So this kid is real trouble, huh?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Oh! So this was just a midnight stroll, uh?!" Harry hollered so loud that Ron and the twins didn't speak.  
  
"Yes Harry! I already said yes!"  
  
"Why don't I believe you?!?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M LYING SCAR BOY! YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH?! FINE! WE WENT TO THE ASTRONOMY TOWER AND MADE OUT!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Morgan looked at Hermione, who practically in tears.  
  
"THERE! YOU HAPPY? GOOD! NOW, I'M GOING TO BED!" And Hermione stomped her way up to the girl's dorm.  
  
Morgan was the first to break the silence after about ten minutes. "Well, that went well."  
  
That comment received a slap on the back of the head from Harmony.  
  
"Maybe you two should go and talk to her," Harry suggested.  
  
"No, I think she's gone through a lot already," Harmony pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, you were kinda harsh with her man," Ron agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was," Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side," Morgan stated. "I mean at least she wasn't busted."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Morgan: Okay, so this chapter was a little short, but we were dying to write the next chapter.  
  
Harmony: Yeah ^_^ :: starts to sing:: Ron in Morgan in the library, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-  
  
Morgan: SHUT UP! _ Okay, there's a clue for the next chapter. Please review, hope you liked it.  
  
Harmony: Oh, and please note: We are not identical twins.


	4. Busted! Part One

Chapter Four: Busted! Part One  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry and Co., sadly :'-(, but Harmony and   
Morgan are our. Thanx! Please R&R! 

  
  
After a week of harassment from the professors, it was the weekend. Harry, Hermione, Harmony, Neville, and Ginny had gone to Hogsmeade, while Ron and Morgan stayed at the castle to finish a six parchment essay due on Monday.  
  
"God I hate Snape!" Ron mumbled.  
  
"At least you have someone to help you. Be grateful," Morgan stated.  
  
"Well, I didn't need any help."  
  
"Sure you didn't. 'Morgan, can you please help me with my potions homework?!'." Morgan quoted Ron.  
  
Ron blushed a little. "Well, can we just get over what I said and start this?"  
  
"Whatever," Morgan mumbled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Three Broomsticks was a busy as usual, but something was different.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Is it just me, or does it seem much quieter than usual?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione answered, taking a slip of her Butterbeer. "What could be wrong?"  
  
They both paused for a minute. Then, it was obvious.  
  
"Negative Weasley boys," Hermione and Harry said in a unison.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron and Morgan walked into the library to see it nearly deserted, besides them and the librarian.  
  
"I'll get the books you'll need while you start writing it," Morgan walked away looking for the right books. Ron followed.  
  
"I could help."  
  
"You need all the more time to write."  
  
"But I need the books first."  
  
"Not necessarily, you should have notes."  
  
"Well, I don't exactly have any good notes."  
  
"Or no notes at all," Morgan smirked.  
  
"That too." He rapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Then use my notes."  
  
"Well I could," he spun her around, "but I don't want to." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "But that's what I wanted to do."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Snape walked into the library, looking for Payne's daughter who was helping Weasley, supposedly. He walked into the Potions section of the library and saw them standing there... rapped in each other's arms...kissing. He stomped over to them and pulled them apart.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Both Ron and Morgan blushed a deep red.  
  
"We were looking for a book, I mean books," Morgan stated. "And I fell and Ron caught me and you just walked in at the wrong moment."  
  
Come with me, both of you," Snape ordered. He lead them out of the library to a strange office. When they walked in, they saw Professor Payne sitting at his desk. He looked up and saw the three of them.  
  
"Oh great!" Morgan thought, hiding her face in her hands. "Of all the people to bring me to! Thanks Snape! Don't you have one inch of humanity in you?!"  
  
"Severus, what's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Francis, I caught these two kissing in the library. They were practically making out," Snape answered.  
  
"Morgan, is that true?"  
  
She looked at Ron, then nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Thank you Severus, I'll take care of what their punishment will be." Snape nodded and left, closing the door with a smirk.  
  
"Ron Weasley, am I correct?" Ron nodded. "I met your father. Very nice man. Bet he would be very mad if his son was expelled." Ron looked at his feet.  
  
"Dad no!" Morgan interjected.  
  
"Morgan stay out of this. You're already in deep trouble," he turned back to Ron, "but since your father recommended me to Albus, I'll just give you a detention. And Morgan will also serve one, ON DIFFERENT SIDES OF THE CASTLE! Do I make myself clear?" Both teens nodded as Harmony walked in.  
  
"Harmony, how was Hogsmeade?" Professor Payne changed the subject.  
  
"Great! I got you and Morgan's Christmas present."  
  
"Not another tie for dad?" Morgan moaned.  
  
"No you dit! Something better than that!"  
  
"What'd you get me?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see daddy!" she looked at Ron. "Aren't you supposed to be working on your essay for Potions with Morgan's help?"  
  
"We're not working together anymore," Morgan answered for Ron.  
  
"You'll both serve your detentions tonight," Professor Payne interrupted.  
  
So that night Morgan had to go work with Hagrid, and Ron had to polish the trophy room. Morgan got back to the Common Room to see Harmony waiting for her.  
  
"So, what happened?!"   
  
And Morgan told her the whole story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morgan: Okay, now it's mine turn to trash you!  
  
Harmony: ??  
  
Morgan: Harry and Harmony in DADA class, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-  
  
Harmony: Quiet big mouth! Please review, and wait for chap. Two!  



	5. Busted! Part Two

Chapter Five: Busted! Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry and Co., sadly :'-(, but Harmony and   
Morgan are our. Thanx! Please R&R! 

  
The next morning, Harmony fully understood what Morgan had said.  
  
"God! Snape caught you!" Harmony yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault he caught us making out!" Morgan screamed.  
  
"It is your fault! You were in an open part of the library! And Snape was one of the only Professors that stayed behind! I hope you're proud of your self!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I am," Morgan grinned the same grin as Ron, while laughing at the same time. "Well at least dad didn't catch us."  
  
"Yeah," Harmony joined in laughing as they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Harmony suddenly stopped laughing when she saw her father talking to Harry and Ron. "Morgan, dad's talking to Harry and Ron.  
  
Morgan stopped laughing as their father walked towards them.  
  
"Girls, I want you two to stay away from those two boys. If you don't I'll have to send you two back to America," Morgan looked over her father's shoulder to see Harry and Ron going into the Great Hall as Hermione and Draco got there, "do you understand?"  
  
  
"Yes dad," they both said and headed to the Great Hall. When they got there, they saw Harry and Ron saving them seats.  
  
"Well, here's the big choice we have to make in our relationships. Do we disobey dad and get sent back to America," Harmony started.  
  
"Or obey him and lose you best friend and my boyfriend?" Morgan finished.  
  
"Well, for on thing, I don't want go back to America, but I don't want you to lose Ron," Harmony pointed out.  
  
"Thanks," Morgan smiled. "Well, let's leave now and eat when they leave."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," and they left as their father came in.  
  
"Girls?"  
  
"We'll eat when they leave," Harmony answered.  
  
"That's my girls," he smiled, walking over to the professors' table  
  
"Yeah," they muttered as they went up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry and Ron watched as Harmony and Morgan walked in and out of the Great Hall. Both had on confused and sad faces.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Ron asked.  
  
"I bet they're obeying their father. I can't believe he told us to stay away from them," Harry said while eating toast at the same time.  
  
"I know," Ron agreed. "It's not like we won't see them in class."  
  
"Let's get our books before we go to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said as he finished eating. They left with Hermione a few minutes later.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Tower to see Harmony and Morgan talking to Ginny, Dean, Lavender, and Seamus. Harmony saw them and stopped quickly, so did Morgan.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Peachy," Morgan replied.  
  
"We have to get to class, we'll talk to you guys later," Harmony said as she and Morgan grabbed their books and headed their to class.   
  
"Yeah, we all should get to our classes," Hermione stated and went to go get her books with Lavender and Ginny.  
  
"So Ron, heard Snape caught you and Morgan last night," Dean stated.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like we were doing anything bad," Ron said.  
  
"But you two did lose 80 points from Gryffindor," Seamus pointed out.  
  
"And their father threatened to send them back to America," Lavender added from behind them.  
  
"That's just wrong," Harry snorted.  
  
"Will you think how they feel for once? They finally fit in and your worried about if you'll get with them," Ginny shouted.  
  
That ended the conversation and they all headed for their classes (Ginny went to Potions).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They got to class to see Morgan and Harmony seated in the back and their father writing things on the board. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat near the middle; the rest of the class came in without a sound. After class, Professor Payne left before everyone else. This gave a chance for Harry and Harmony to talk.  
  
"Harmony! I need to talk to you," Harry said before she could leave.  
  
"Harry, I have to get to Muggle Studies. I'll talk to you later." She walked past him, but he grabbed her arm. They were now the only ones left in the classroom.   
  
He looked her right in the eye. "Why have you been avoiding me? Is it because your father said to you?"  
  
"Yes! I don't want to go back to America! I want to stay here! Is that okay?" she said, with anger and confusion flashing in her eyes. "Can't you understand that?"   
  
Harry, instead of answering, kissed her on the lips. He had let go of her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and kissed him back. As the kiss ended, Harry whispered, "I like you a lot."  
  
"Same here."  
  
As they were about to kiss again, Harmony's father walked in.  
  
"HARMONY MARIE PAYNE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he raged.  
  
"No comment," Harmony said as she and Harry separated.  
  
"Don't give me that shit! I guess you really do want to go back to America!"  
  
"No, please it will never happen again, I swear!" she begged.  
  
"This is your last chance! Don't screw it up," he said sternly.  
  
She flung her arms around her father's neck. "Thank you so much daddy!"  
  
Professor Payne's anger vanished as she kissed his check. "But you're grounded until January third."  
  
"But dad! That a whole month!"  
  
"It's that or you go back to America."  
  
"I'll take the grounding," she smiled as she left the classroom and headed for her next class. Harry was about to do the same, but Professor Payne stopped him.  
  
"Potter I told you to stay away from her, you and Weasley."  
  
"They're sixteen for God's sake! Let them make their own choices!"  
  
"Snape was right about you, you do let pride get to your head. They're my daughters and I do what's best for them."  
  
"How can we stay away from them when we're in the same classes?!"  
  
"They sit in the back, and you and Weasley sit no where near them. That's how you two stay away from them."  
  
"You're to protective!" With that Harry left for his class.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That night after dinner, Harry sent Harmony an owl saying that he was sorry that he got her grounded. She replied saying it was okay and it was her fault too, and to meet her in the Common Room at 1:30 in the morning. So, at one thirty Harry went down to the Common Room to see Harmony sitting on the couch in front of the fire. She looked at him when he came down.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked as she walked towards him.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that this would be the only time we would get to see each other without supervision."  
  
"True. I'm really sorry that I got you in trouble. It's my fault-" Harmony silenced him by kissing him on the lips.  
  
"My father told me what you said," she said after they broke apart. "And no one has ever done that before. So thank you." She kissed him again.  
  
"Whatever I could do to help." They sat on the couch. Harmony rested her head on Harry's should, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
An hour later they parted with one last good-bye kiss, and went to their own dorms.   



	6. Harmony's UnMerry Christmas

****

Chapter Six: Harmony's Unmerry Christmas

  
"Morgan!" Harmony hollered as she stopped her sister and Ron from continuing on their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"What is it Harm?" Morgan asked, a tone of worry in her voice.  
  
"Dad found out."  
  
"Found out what?" Ron asked.  
  
"About Harry and me!" Harmony hollered, on the verge of tears.  
  
"How?!" Ron and Morgan asked in a unison.  
  
"That bitch Pansy found out about Hermione and Draco, and got pissed. So, she dug up some stuff, and decided to get me expelled to piss off Hermione. SO she told dad, and he's sending me away!" Harmony said in one breath.  
  
"Slow down sis. Sending you where?" Morgan calmly asked, trying to settle her sister down.  
  
"He's sending me to Florida, to live with Mom!" Harmony said, breaking down crying.  
  
"What's so bad about living with your mom?" Ron asked.  
  
Morgan and Harmony looked over at Ron.  
  
"Ron, our mother had no idea that we were Witches and our father was a Wizard until we were ten, and got our letter from school. She made us move out," Morgan said. "She's terrified of us Ron."  
  
"Just because you were witches?"  
  
"No, because she didn't like us," Harmony said through her tears. "She never liked kids, and was so pissed when she found out she was pregnant, and according to dad, when she found out she was having twins, she wanted an abortion."  
  
Ron stood there stunned at what the girls had said.  
  
"When do you leave?" Morgan asked Harmony.  
  
"The last day of Christmas break."  
  
"Does Harry know?" Ron questioned.  
  
"No, and I'm not ready to tell him yet," Harmony sobbed.  
  
"Did dad talk to Dumbledore already?"   
  
"Yeah, but Pansy stretched the truth so much that the only that was correct was that I've been seeing Harry."  
  
Morgan leaned against the wall and slid down it till she was sitting on the floor. "What are you going to say to Tom when you bring up the whole Harry thing?"  
  
"I'm not even gonna tell him."  
  
"Wait, didn't you say that Tom was Draco's cousin?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Morgan replied.  
  
"Well, how would you talk to him if your mom hates Wizards? I mean, doesn't that mean you wont be going to school with him?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, Tom's life is played as a Muggle, not a Wizard. He's nothing like Draco," Harmony pointed out.

" Did you use to date this Tom guy or something?"   
  
"No, but my dad liked him, and he wanted me to go out with him, but he was just to... out there," Harmony shuddered.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asked, coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Harry!!" all three said, as Morgan shot up and Harmony wiped away her remaining tears.  
  
"What?!" Harry jumped, surprised at their reaction.  
  
"Nothing, you just started us," Morgan smiled to try to convince Harry that they weren't up to anything.  
  
"You know, you get creepier everyday Morgan," Harry replied.  
  
"Why thank you!" Morgan said in a perky tone, leading everyone into the great hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One week of packing bag and secretes passed right in front of Harry's nose, without him knowing. Finally, the day of Harmony's departure approached.  
  
"What did Harry say?" Morgan asked, as she stood at the wooden doors of Hogwarts Entrance Hall with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I didn't tell him," Harmony sighed.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!?!?!?!?!" the three hollered at her.  
  
"I don't wanna be the bad guy," she replied simply.  
  
"Oh! So you want me to be?!" Morgan screamed, noticing that her father was approaching them.  
  
"Harm, we gotta go, we're not supposed to be here," Hermione said, also noticing Professor Payne.  
  
"Right, see ya guys," Harmony said to her sister and best friends. "I'll keep you posted on everything."  
  
"Damn right you will," Morgan replied, trying to prevent her sister from crying.  
  
Harmony smiled with and nod, and watched as her sister disappeared, and her father walked towards her. _Oh God, this is it. _  
  
A/N: Okay, on my own. I can do this............ But anyway, I will miss Harmony. Okay, send me your thoughts on what you think will happen, or whatever. Thanx for reading, and please review! Disclaimed in the first chaps!


	7. The Whole Story

Chapter Seven: The Whole Story

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in chapter one. But, again I don't own anyone from the Harry Potter books, but I do own Harmony and Morgan Payne.

"You all right Morgan?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just don't know how I'm going to tell Harry," Morgan answered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, I've gotta go meet up with Draco," Hermione said, breaking a long silence. 

"You're going to meet up with Draco?! Why?! Are you not worried about Pansy busting you two again?!" Ron hollered.

"Why would Pansy care? She's seeing that Ravenclaw. What's his name... Boot, Terry Boot, or something like that," Hermione replied, a little shocked with Ron.

Morgan and Ron stared at Hermione with their mouths hanging open.

"What does Pansy have to do with anything anyway?"

"Nothing," Ron said quickly.

"You two are scaring me, so I'm gonna leave." Hermione took a different path from the Gryffindor Tower to the library.

Ron and Morgan continued on their way to see Harry, but in total silence.

"Password," the fat lady said.

"Fly garden," Morgan said, walking into the Common Room.

"What I can't figure out is, why would Harmony say that Pansy was behind all of this, if she was totally innocent," Ron said as he and Morgan sat on the couch.

"Ha! I've known Harmony all her life and I still can't figure her out!" Morgan laughed.

"Hey, speaking of Harmony, where is she?" Harry asked, coming down from the boys' dorm.

"Harry!" Morgan said, launching herself off the couch and putting on a really cheesy smile. "I've been looking for you all day my dear dear friend." She put her arm around his shoulder and started to walk with him. "You know, you and I haven't really had the chance to talk one-on-one for a while, you know pal? How are things goin'? How's the family?"

Harry took her arm off of him and started to walk away from her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I have no clue," Morgan replied with a cheery pitch.

"Well, will ya just tell me where Harmony is. I need to talk to her, she been really quiet this past week," Harry pointed out.

"She's not even here," Ron mumbled rather loudly.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

Morgan slapped Ron on the back of the head, which received the comment "Bitch!" from Ron.

"No really, where is she?" Harry questioned.

"Well, um you see. It's actually kinda funny when you think about it," Morgan smiled.

"Hell yeah, I'm rolling on the floor," Ron said really unenthusiastically.

Morgan just rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry. "Okay, so maybe it's not that funny. Um... well you see... what happened was... um Harmony's-"

"Oh just tell him damn it-" Ron hollered, but not having enough time to properly say the word "it" before Morgan screamed,

"SHE MOVED BACK TO FLORIDA WITH OUR MOTHER!!!!"

Harry stared at Morgan with a look of concern, then he smiled. "Funny. Now really, where is she?"

"I'm not joking Harry, she's gone."

"Why did she leave? Did she get expelled or something?" Harry questioned.

"No, Payne found out about you two some how," Ron answered.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She wanted me to be the bad guy," Morgan sighed.

"Meaning?" Harry asked.

"She didn't want to hurt you, so she made me tell you."

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't think she is."

Harry sat down next to Ron on the couch with wide eyes. "Tell me the whole story, and tell it VERY slowly," he ordered.

"The whole story? Wow, um, I guess I'll start with when-"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morgan sat that couch with Harry explaining everything for over an hour.

"I can't believe you just let her go like that," Harry said, very very pissed.

"He's got a point there. Why did we just let her go?" Ron asked Morgan.

"Because my father is Satan in disguise," Morgan reminded Ron.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Not surprised." Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so hard on your dad? I mean, yeah, sure he's a bastard and all, but this is all Pansy's fault," Harry pointed out.

"Dude, where the hell where you when I spent an hour and a half explaining the whole deal?" Morgan asked, a little frustrated with Harry. "That was my father's cover story. Pansy could care less about Draco, she's seeing that Ravenclaw Terry Boot."

"So that means?"

"My dad just doesn't want her at Hogwarts."

"I think we should take this to Dumbeldore," Ron suggested.

"Wow! You do have a brain!" Morgan said really perky.

"Yeah, half a brain," Harry mumbled.

"Hey I heard that!"  


"My point!" Morgan smiled.

"Can we just go!" Harry ordered more than questioned.

"Sir yes sir!" Ron blurted.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at Ron. "You really need help."

A/N: Hi! I feel that I should tell all of you people that I finished the story. But, I got a new computer, so I have to retype chapters 8-17. And, there will be a sequel to this story. Thanx for reading, please review! Oh, and sorry it took so long to out up this chapter!


	8. Dumbeldore's Reaction

Chapter Eight: Dumbeldore's Reaction

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in the previous chapters. But as you all know, NO STEALING HARMONY AND MORGAN WITH OUT PERMISSION. Sorry, okay, to the story. But I do wanna say real fast that my image of the stair way to Dumbeldore's office was inspired by Seagull Laridae's the vision of it in "Sea Mist" (my fav fic by the way ^_*)

"What do you mean you don't know the password?!" Morgan yelled at Harry, grabbing him with both hand at the collar of his shirt.

"I thought you knew it!" Harry replied, trying to free himself from her grasp. "I mean, your dad works here and all. And didn't you once want to know it?"

"So, you think I can remember something from that long ago?!" Morgan screamed.

"It was two weeks ago!" Ron told her.

"My point!" she said.

"Harmony would've remembered it!" Harry said, hoping that Morgan would let go of him with that comment.

"I'm not Harmony. And you damn well know that!" she yelled, her grip only getting tighter.

"So do you remember it?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah. It's Ear Wax."

"You are really stupid, do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Yep! And I'm proud of it!" Morgan smiled, releasing Harry.

"Potter? What are you doing her?" Snape asked, coming out of know where with Payne.

"We need to talk to Dumbeldore," Harry answered.

"About what?" Payne asked, giving Morgan a suspicious look.

"Dobby," Ron lied, "it's kinda important."

"Alright, we'll tell him you wish to see him. Hold on," Payne said.

Snape and Payne walked into the office, but left the three of them to sit outside.

"What was up with that?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, but it seamed suspicious," Morgan said. "When did the two evilest people in this school travel the halls together?"

"Well, um... good question," Ron pointed out.

They sat down for about ten minutes in total silence waiting for the return of evil, when Snape finally came out.

"Where's my dad?" Morgan asked.

"He's doing something for Dumbeldore right now. He'll be out in a few minutes," Snape explained politely. "When he comes out, you three can go in."

Snape walked away and headed towards his office.

"Did that just happen?" Harry asked.

"I think Snape was just... was just... nice.. to... us," Ron gasped.

"Okay, now I really know something is going on," Morgan said, with a tone of worry in her voice and on her face.

They did nothing for another three minutes before Payne came out of the hole behind the stature.

"You can go in now," he said, "but Harmony, come here real quick."

Morgan shrugged her shoulders, told the others to go in, and went to her dad.

"Okay, can I just tell you one thing really fast?" she asked her father.

"What?"

"My name is Morgan," she said, sounding it out for her father, "Harmony is in Florida right now because of you, remember?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Now listen to me, I don't want you to close with that Weasley or Potter kid, got it?"

"Sure, whatever," Morgan lied, and went to Dumbeldore's office. She looked at her amazing surrounding for the stairs. They looked so perfect. Small lights lit up it stair case. So small, they looked like little fireflies. Morgan got so distracted by the beauty of the place, she stopped walking and sat down. Not even a minute later, Ron woke her out of the trance by saying to her 

"Are you coming or not?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm on my way," she replied.

"Hello Morgan," Dumbeldore smiled as she entered the office.

"Hi, um... did they tell you yet?"

"No, they were waiting for you," he replied.

"Okay, so... um... well, we want to talk to you about Harmony," Morgan said.

"What about her?"

"We want her back," Ron stated.

"Well, she did break several rules that are strictly enforced," Dumbeldore said. 

"What rules?!" the three hollered.

"Burning school property, bringing forbidden school supplies for students, and going off school ground to deep in the forbidden forest," he answered, surprised they didn't know.

"Professor, you're needed in the Great Hall immediately," Snape said, peeking his head into the office.

"Okay, I'll be right there. You three just make yourselves at home, I'll be right back."

"So, he doesn't know why Harmony was throw out, that's... um... well... odd," Harry said.

"No, that's wrong. Being thrown out of school for no reason at all is fucked up!" Morgan protested.

"Sorry, it was just a small matter with the House Elves," Dumbeldore returned. "So, what were we talking about?"

"Harmony, we think she should come back. She was expelled for no reason at all," Harry reminded him.

"Yes, she was expelled for burning school property, bringing forbidden school supplies for students, and going off-"

"NO SHE WASN'T! HARMONY WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HER BRAIN ISN'T FUCK UP LIKE THAT! THE ONLY THING SHE DID WAS KISS HARRY DAMN IT!" Morgan hollered, slamming her hand on Dumbeldore's desk.

"Morgan, listen, you father told me-"

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO ME!! SHE KISSED HARRY AND MY DAD GOT PISSED OFF SO HE TOLD YOU A BUNCH OF SHITY LIES!!"

"HARMONY! I DID WHAT I BELIEVED WAS RIGHT! I DON'T GAVE A DAMN IF SHE KISSED SCAR BOY OVER THERE!"

"What did you call me?" Morgan asked, hushing her voice. 

"Morgan."

"No you didn't. You called me Harmony," she said, backing away from his desk.

"So?" Ron asked.

"I've gotta go," Morgan said, rushing out of his office.

"Um... I better go with her," Ron said, darting out after her.

"Yeah, um... bye," Harry added, abut to leave the office when Dumbeldore said,

"This didn't happen, got it Potter?" Dumbeldore ordered.

Harry looked at him and ran after his friends.

"You all right?" Harry asked, as he found Morgan sitting on the Common Room couch.

"Yeah, but that was just really creepy," she said, still a look of worry on her face.

"What was the big deal anyway?" Harry questioned.

"He called me 'Harmony'," she replied.

"So?"

"Only my dad does that. Not even my mother who hated us confused Harmony and I," Morgan pointed out.

"So you think that wasn't Dumbeldore?" Harry asked.

"Exactly."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ron asked.

She smiled. "You two ever hear of a Pollyjuice Potion?"


	9. The Bright Idea

Chapter Nine: The Bright Idea

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in the pervious chapters.

"Pollyjuice Potion?" Ron asked, pretending like he wasn't that familiar with it. "Yeah, I've heard about it a few times in class."

"You actually stayed awake that long?" Morgan smiled. "Anyway, it's a potion that can make you become just about anybody you want. I've used it a few times to piss of Harmony and shit," Morgan said.

"Wow! She fesses up to this kinda stuff!" Ron said. "Man, I remember when we used it, boy that was extremely weird! We were Cr-"

"SHUT UP RON!" Harry yelled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I won't say a word," Morgan assured them.

"Well, what were you saying about it?" Harry questioned.

"Well, as you know, that sure as hell wasn't Dumbeldore," Morgan sighed, "and I wanna find out whom it was."

"How?" Ron asked.

"Morning Dumbass! Where have you been the last five minutes?!" Morgan hollered.

"The Pollyjuice Potion, Ron," Harry reminded him.

"Oh, so... who will we become now?" Ron asked.

Morgan made a devilish smile. "Not we, Ronald."

"Then who?" Ron asked, looking back and forth at Harry and Morgan's face. Then, finally realizing, he blurted out "Dear God no!!" He started to run out of the Common Room, but Harry and Morgan tackled him in time.

"Listen Ron. All three of us want Harmony back. I mean, who the hell knows what's happening to her right now. "So will you Ron, come on," Harry begged.

Ron took a really deep sigh. "I hate you two."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks Ron."

"So, who do I have to be?"

Morgan leaned over and whispered something in Ron's ear.

"No! Forget it! There's no way I'm gonna be-"

"Please?" Morgan asked, getting an innocent puppy-dog face.

Ron turned his head, grinned, and said, "Fine."

"Great. So, you stay here and Harry and I will go and get the ingredients," Morgan said.

"Okay," Ron sighed, worried about his fate.

Harry and Morgan left to go get the stuff, and Ron sat down doing nothing for about twenty minutes. Then he heard two voices pass by the Tower.

"I don't think they'll go back to Dumbeldore for any advice," one voice said.

"And you don't think they suspected anything, right?" the other said.

"No, but maybe Morgan."

Ron stood behind the portrait, trying to figure out who owned those voices.

"I assure you, she will never return to Hogwarts."

A/N: Okay, I know it's beyond obvious who those voices are, but I needed to tell you people everything that happened. And for anyone who wants to know, Ron and I are still together. Okay then! The next chapter is called "Missing". Bye!


	10. Missing

Chapter Ten: Missing

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in previous chapters.

Meanwhile, Harry and Morgan were on their way to Snape's office, thinking of their plan would work out.

"But if it wasn't Dumbeldore, then who could it have been?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I know that wasn't Dumbeldore. I mean, when have you ever heard him cuss? Or mess up a student's name?"

"Good point, but who would actually impersonate the Headmaster like that?"

"I don't know, that's why we're turning Ron into Snape dumbass, he obviously knows who it is. My first suspect would be my dad, but he's not even stupid enough to do something like that."

"Hey guys!" said a perky voice from behind them.

They both jumped and turned around to find Hermione smiling her head off.

"God damn it Herm! Don't do that again!!!" Morgan hollered.

"Sorry!" she apologized. "What are you two up to?"

"We're getting ingredients for the Pollyjuice Potion," Harry hesitated to say.

Hermione looked over the two. "Why? Are you after Draco again Harry?" 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "No.... why.....?" 

"Oh," Hermione said quietly, "he and I just kinda had a fight, and I just thought that maybe you heard or somethin-" 

"Why did you two have a fight?" Morgan interrupted.

"Oh, it was really stupid. I said something bout how I'm never hanging out with you guys anymore, and got pissed at me. Anyway... the point is that now I can help you guys get Harmony back!"

"Sure, can just hurry and get the stuff before Ron starts to worry?" Harry said.

"What's going on anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we went to Dumbeldore to talk about getting Harmony back, and he was cool at first, then there was this problem in the Great Hall, and he left then came back, and he cussed at me, then called me Harmony," Morgan said in one breath.

"Meaning?" Hermione asked.

"That wasn't Dumbeldore we were talking to. Plain and simple," Harry stated.

"And the Pollyjuice Potion will help us how?"

"We're going to turn Ron into Snape!" Morgan laughed.

"Okay, right," Hermione said, as they entered Snape's office.

"Hey, that's weird, the cupboards open," Harry pointed out, his voice a little worried.

"They're gone!" Hermione gasped.

"WHAT?!" Harry and Morgan asked in unison.

"All of them."

"Who the hell would take them?" Harry asked.

"Hello! Whoever posed as Dumbeldore genius!" Morgan said, slapping Harry on the back of the head.

"How long does it take Snape to restock?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"About three weeks," Hermione answered in a quiet tone.

"Damn, that's too much time," Morgan complained.

"We should go back to the common room," Harry said after a moment of silence. 

"Yeah, lets go," Morgan agreed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What took you guys so long?" Ron asked when they returned.

"The ingredients were missing," Harry explained.

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, I think we'll end up doing this the hard way," Morgan answered.

"And that would be?" Hermione asked.

"To spy on the suspects," Morgan answered smartly.

"How?" Harry questioned.

"Well, we should take turns in teams. The first team could be Ron and I, then Harry and Hermione, and so on so on."  
  
"Well who exactly are the suspects?" Ron asked.

"Snape, Draco-"

"Why Draco?!" Hermione asked harshly.

"Well, didn't you say he wanted you to spend less time with us and more with him?" Harry asked, understanding what Morgan was saying.

"Okay, whatever, keep going," Hermione ordered.

"Snape, Draco, Pansy, Terry, and our number one suspect..... my dad."

A/N: Okay, I am very aware that it's beyond obvious what happens in this story, but bear with me. The next chapter is "Ron's Information". And just incase any of you people were wondering, this story has been completed, and all the chapters will be up soon. The sequel has started to be written to, and that ones a doose. Once I finish putting this story up, I will start with the next one. So far, I think that title is "Harry Potter And The Pawn Of Lord Voldemort", but it probably will change. Okay, please review! 


	11. Ron's Information

Chapter Eleven: Ron's Information

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in pervious chapter. But, again, I don't own Harry Potter and co (JKR beat me to it :-( unfortunately), but Harmony and Morgan are me and my sister, so don't steal us! Okay, on to the story!

After a week of the plan the only came to one conclusion - it wasn't Pansy or Terry. They had decided that they'd take week to do nothing but hand out and work on school (Hermione's idea).

"So, what do you wanna do?" Morgan asked, as she flipped through the pages of a book she had four times that day.

"I dunno, how about you guys?" Harry asked, as he tried to fall asleep.

"I dunno, you Ron?" Hermione replied, as she read _Hogwarts, A History_.... again. "Ron?"

"What?" He asked as he examined his had like he'd never seen anything so amazing in his life.

"You wanna do something?" Morgan asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you dumbass!" Morgan replied.

"Oh, um... dunno," he replied.

"Harry! We need you for something real quick!" Neville Longbottom yelled running down from the boys' dorm.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned, standing up.

"Seamus and Dean are in a huge fistfight!"

Harry looked at his friends, shrugged his shoulders, and followed Neville up the stairs.

"Oh, Hermione I need your help with something," Morgan said.

"With what?" Hermione asked, standing up and following Morgan.

"You'll see," Morgan replied.

Again, Ron was left in the Common Room alone.

"Any suspicious students yet?" Ron heard a voice say.

"No, but I think I did see someone spying on us week," another said.

Ron gasped and got closer to the door.

"Any idea who it could've been?"

"Yes, I think it was-"

"Hey Ron, what cha doin'?" Harry asked.

"Damn it Harry!" I almost had it!" Ron yelled.

"What?"

"Two people were outside talkin' about students spying on them, and they were just about to say who but you popped up outta nowhere!"

"Sorry. Where did the girls go?"

"Morgan needed Hermione's help with something."

"Well, I'd be okay to try and follow them, right?"

"I don't see why not."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later they returned.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Morgan asked.

"We went spying," Harry said simply.

"See, I told you," Hermione said.

"Hey, what's that?" Ron asked Morgan, referring to the circular object she was holding.

"My CD player! I got Hermione to make it work on school grounds!" Morgan rejoiced.

"What are you listening to?" Harry asked. 

"P. Diddy."

"Who?" the three asked in unison.

"The former Puff Daddy."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Sean 'Puffy' Combs."

The three stared at her like she wasn't human.

"You don't know who P. Diddy is?"

"Nope," Hermione answered for them.

Morgan rolled her eyes and sighed. "I need to get some American friends."

"All right everyone, time for bed!" a seventh year yelled.

"Well, night peeps," Morgan smiled and turned around to go upstairs.

"Morgan wait," Ron called, "I wanna talk to you."

Morgan looked at Hermione, shrugged her shoulders, and said "I'll see you upstairs."

"Night Morgan, Hermione," Harry said, and left for the boys' dorm.

They sat on the couch until the Common Room was completely empty.

"So, what is it?" Morgan asked.

"Um," Ron scratched the back of his neck, "I was just wondering... are we still together?"

"What?" Morgan laughed.

"Well, we're nothing like the way Harmony and Harry used to be."

"Well, I'm not Harmony, and you're clearly not Harry. We kid around and cuss at each other openly, and it's kinda cool how we don't get mad about it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Morgan smiled, leaning close to Ron and locking lips with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron was the first to wake up the next morning. Realizing it too early to wake up Harry or go to the Great Hall, he headed down to the Common Room.

'How the hell are we gonna get Harmony back?" Ron asked himself.

"I truly think that someone is on to us."

"Potter and co. still?"

It was those voices again. Ron, finally getting the courage to go by himself, followed the voices... all the way to Payne's office.

"But how will we throw them off our case?" Snape asked.

"We get rid of one," Payne answered. "My girls mean the world to me, and I don't wanna see them hurt. So I say, Weasley is the one we dispose of."

"Now or later?" Snape questioned.

"Why not now? He's standing right outside my door."

Ron heart started to race faster than his head was screaming. "Get out!!" Be he had reacted to slowly, and was in Snape's clutches.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Harry, have you seen Ron?" Morgan asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I heard him wake up, then come down here. And he'd never go to breakfast on a Saturday morning without one of us."

"Yeah, and we wouldn't go spying by himself," Morgan assured herself, "would he?"

"I would," Ron said, walking into the Common Room.

"Oh my god Ron! What happened to you?!" Hermione asked as she stared at the cuts, bumps, bruises, and scrapes on him.

"Snape. Him and Payne did it," Ron said as Morgan and Harry helped their limping friend over to the couch.

"Did what?" Harry asked.

"Impersonated Dumbeldore."

"Are you sure," Morgan asked.

"Positive. I was right outside your dad's office when he said so himself."

"I knew it was those two!" Morgan yelled.

"So at least we know that we CAN get Harmony back," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, that's nice. Now can we pay attention to Ron right now?! He's still bleeding if you haven't noticed, and we can't take him to the hospital wing!" Hermione hollered.

"Right," Morgan and Harry said.

A/N: Okay, cheesy chapter, but that's what I write, cheesy things! The next chapter is "WAR!!!!". The title is an inside joke between Harmony and me, but that's not the point. Anyway, thanx for reading and please review!!! You don't know how much that means to me... in fact.... I think I'll thank you ppl!

1. Me () (no, I don't mean me as in me Morgan Payne, that was the reviewer's name!)

2. chaos

3. skittles ()

4. C.M. Potter

5. Ignacia ()

6. Amy Setta (thanx for the help!)

7. Phoebe

8. Prongs

9. Aamandyiah

10. me () (I don't know if it's the same me, but oh well, thanx!)

11. EKoston

12. Samantha Ishida

13. kittydopter

14. Seagull Laridae (you're still the best!)

15. Yavimaya

16. Maddy

17. leogrl

18. RonIs4MeNotU (actually..... Ron is mine! ^.^ but funny pen name!)

Thanx everyone!!!!!

~*Morgan*~


	12. WAR!

Chapter Twelve: WAR!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in pervious chapter. But, again, I don't own Harry Potter and co (JKR beat me to it :-( unfortunately), but Harmony and Morgan are me and my sister, so don't steal us! Okay, on to the story!

"My father's gonna get it!" Morgan promised the others.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Harry asked, knowing that three was nothing she could really do to father.

"Well," she smiled, "he did break a rule. That could get him fired, and Snape would be banned from the Wizard World in England abusing a curious child."

"And when will you do all this?" Harry asked in a know-it-all tone.

She gave an evil smile. "Right now. And alone."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, only being able to see through one eye.

"I'll be fine," she assured them as she left the Tower.

Walking to Dumbeldore's office seemed longer than it had before.

'Why does something not feel right?' Morgan asked herself.

She looked around with just her head, and as she was sensing a life force, she quickly threw a punch around and hit the enemy right in the stomach.

"You... bitch," Snape panted.

"You know, I've always wanted to do that," she smiled as she rubbed her knuckles.

"You will pay for this."

"Oh really? And I wonder how Dumbeldore will take it when I tell him that one of the members in his faculty beat up a student. Don't you?"

Something click in her mind. For some reason, she pulled out her wand and headed for her father's office instead.

"Morgan. What brings you here?" Payne asked as she entered his office.

She closed the door and stood right in front of the desk. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know where start. Oh wait! Yes I do! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW HARMONY OUT OF SCHOOL FOR NO REASON?!?!"

"Now calm down Morgan, you heard Dumbeldore, she-"

"BULL! SHE DID NOTHING BUT FIND A GUY THAT SHE LIKED! GUESS WHAT! I DID TOO! I'VE BEEN SEEING RON SINCE YOU HAD FORBIDDEN US TO LOOK AT EACH OTHER!"

"Why would Harmony be thrown out of school just because she liked another student?"

"YOU TELL ME DAMN IT! I KNOW THAT WASN'T DUMBELDORE HARRY, RON, AND I SPOKE TO!"

"Then who was it?"

"YOU!" 

"What makes you think that?"

"HE CALLED ME HARMONY!"

"So?"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH THAT EVER CONFUSES US TWO!"

"What if I did pose as Dumbeldore to make sure she didn't return?"

"DO YOU KNOW YOU JUST GOT YOURSELF FIRED?! IF I TELL DUMBELDORE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, YOU AND SNAPE WILL BE TOSSED OUTTA HERE FASTER THAN HARMONY WAS!!!!!!!!!!"

"I WILL MAKE DAMN SURE THAT DUMBELDORE DOESN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!"

"HOW?!?!?!?!?!"

"BY MAKING YOU ALSO LEAVE!!!!!!" Payne took out his wand and hollered "Accio Ron Weasley!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH RON?!?!"

"To make sure he doesn't remember anything that happened," he smiled as Ron suddenly floated in.

"This is the last time I ever do my DADA homework," Ron mumbled.

"OH HELL NO!" she hollered. Remembering that her wand was in her hand, she pointed it at her father and yelled "Impedimenta!"

Her father stood in one place, frozen so he couldn't move.

"Come on Ron, let's go to Dumbeldore," Morgan said.

"And the point of me coming here was?" Ron questioned.

Morgan stopped and thought for a minute. "Evidence to Dumbeldore that you got beat up by Snape."

"Hold it right there young Payne," Snape ordered.

"Why should I listen you?" she asked.

"Because I could get you expelled if you don't back your bags, and get your ass back to America. You did use a curse on a Professor, that is highly forbidden."

Morgan stared at her teacher speechless. Her face gave face like she was about to cry, and she said, "Whatever, I'm gone."

A/N: Hey, thanx for getting this far in the story! It means a lot to me! Something big happens in the next chapter, which is called "The Surprise". Right, now I got to go! Oh, and by the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA!!!!!! Bye ppl!


	13. The Surprise

Chapter Thirteen: The Surprise

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in pervious chapter. But, again, I don't own Harry Potter and co (JKR beat me to it :-( unfortunately), but Harmony and Morgan are me and my sister, so don't steal us! Okay, on to the story!

"Morgan! Wait!" Ron hollered. "What do you mean 'I'm gone'?"

She stopped running and turned around. "It means I've had enough of these god damn teachers always watching out that you and I don't do anything, and my father fucking up my life!"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Florida, with my sister Harmony!"

"Florida?" Ron asked himself under his breath. "Oh, shit! Florida! That's in America! Morgan wait! No!"

It was just before she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady when Ron finally stopped her by tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ron asked.

"I've had enough of this! You try having your father work at your school! Do you know how hard it is to do ANYTHING without him knowing?! It's fucking impossible! I can't even go to the Hospital Wing for a god damn aspirin without that bastard knowing!! How would you adjust to that?!"

"Easy!" he hollered. "I would sick by my beat friends 24/7 so they could stop me from doing things I would regret later on! And if that fails, I would easily stay in my Common Room as much as I could! That would be a hell of a lot more reasonable the leaving everyone who means something to you! I had Percy in my Common Room all the time! He is one of the worst people I know! Every last thing I did, he told my parents! You think it's bad with your dad who only sees you out of the Gryffindor Tower, but Percy saw me everywhere! He was Head Boy too! So you know how I put up with it?! I stuck with Harry and Hermione just about everywhere I went! And they stopped me from doing anything incredibly stupid!"

Morgan couldn't have toped that one even if she tried. So she didn't say anything, and stared at the floor until Ron got off of her.

"So?" Ron asked.

Morgan shook her head and tried to hold back tears. "I have to go Ron. I hammered Snape in the stomach and used a spell on a teacher, I'm gone one way or another. Dumbeldore will believe Snape, not me. So I'm gone one way or another."

"No you're not, if you go to Dumbeldore right now."

"How the hell am I supposed to beat Snape getting there? I don't have enough time. And just about nothing will stop me from seeing my sister. Got it?"

Ron nodded and let her go into the Common Room, but he remained outside.

The Fat Lady looked at Ron and shook her head. "I was rooting for you sweetheart," she said. "I think you should go in and follow her. Maybe if she cools down you can stop her."

Ron smiled. "Thanks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Morgan?" What happened? We saw Ron floating out of here," Hermione said.

"I'm going back to Florida," she said, walking straight to her dorm room.

"What?!" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"You heard me, I'm going home. I've had enough of this! My father is just too much god damn pressure!"

Morgan ran up the stairs, and Hermione was about to follow her when Ron walked in and said, "Hermione, leave her alone."

"But she's-"

"I know Herm, just leave her alone. Trust me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is so fucked up," Morgan said to herself as she started to throw things into her trunk.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Lavender asked, entering the room.

"I'm leaving, simple as that."

"Where are you going?"

"GOD DAMN IT! DO I NEED TO PIN IT ON MY FOREHEAD?! I'M GOING BACK TO FLORIDA!!!!!!!"

"Sorry," Lavender said as she went to the Common Room.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, she just got mad at me," Lavender said.

"Oh well, we tried," Harry sighed.

"I told you to leave her alone," Ron said.

But in the dorm room....

"I wish they would just leave me alone!"

All types of things went into her trunk. Lavender's notebooks, Hermione quills, and parchment Harmony left behind, not to mention her own things.

"What are you doing?"

"God damn it! For the last time! I'm going to back to Florida to live with my abusive mother and twin sister!"

"But I'm right here."

Morgan turned around to look at who se was talking to.

"HARMONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N: Hey, we all knew it was gonna happen. Harmony's back!!!! The next chapter is titled "Harmony's Grand Entrance". Please review! Thank you!!!!


	14. Harmony's Grand Entrance

Chapter Fourteen: Harmony's Grand Entrance

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in pervious chapter. But, again, I don't own Harry Potter and co (JKR beat me to it :-( unfortunately), but Harmony and Morgan are me and my sister, so don't steal us! Okay, on to the story!

"What? You want a prize?" Harmony smiled.

"Oh my God!! Does Harry know you're here?! Does dad know you're here?! How about Ron and Hermione?!" Morgan asked in one breath while she wrapped her sister in a bear hug.

"Slow down sis," Harmony laughed, "only one person besides you knows I'm back, and he arranged for me to be here."

"Who was it?"

"You'll find out later," she smiled. "Now, I need your help with something."

"Sure, what?"

"I wanna make a grand entrance to Harry!"

"And how am I supposed to help you with that? He's your boyfriend."

"Write him a letter, saying you have a surprise for him," she smiled, as she started to put her things away. "So, how are you and Ron doing?"

"We're fine......... but Ron got beat up."

"By who?!" Harmony asked, dropping her books.

"Snape."

"SNAPE??????? Why the hell would he beat up Ron?!"

"Oh, long long story, and I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Okay, whatever. Is he all right?"

"Yeah, he's okay," Morgan replied. "So, what do you have in mind for your entrance?"

Harmony gave a smile that only Harry and Morgan have seen.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's it say?!" Ron asked, jumping up and down behind his best friend.

"It's from Morgan. It says:

'Harry,

I just wanna say sorry for being a bitch earlier, I just was in a bad mood. I'm not gonna leave, and I know that Snape's not gonna tell. I just needed some time to cool off, and thanks for giving me that time. Tell Ron the same.

Anyway, I have surprise for you that you might be very interested in. If you wanna find out what it is, go to the Common Room about 12:45 am. Go alone (that means no Ron, who is probably reading this over your shoulder or you're reading it out loud to him), and don't be late. Trust me, you won't be disappointed. 

Chow-

~*Morgan Payne*~'."

"What does she mean by that?" Ron asked, getting a defensive tone in his voice.

"I really don't know," Harry replied. "I'm just hoping that it's not something that will make you hate me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, at 12:45, Harry went to the Common Room, and saw the back of a blonde head sitting on the couch.

"Um..... you wanted to see me Morgan?" Harry asked in a nervous tone.

She didn't answer him.

"Morgan?"

A very quiet giggle was all that was heard.

"Are you gonna talk to me or not? And what's the deal with that seductive letter?! That's nothing like you Morgan!"

She started to laugh freely now, and then she turned around.

Harry stared at the person for a minute. She looked exactly like Morgan, but something was different. He started to think it might be Harmony, but then realized that was almost impossible. Still, he had to try. "Harmony?"

  
She smiled and walked up to Harry. "Yeah?" she laughed.

"Harmony!!!!!" Harry rejoiced, wrapping her in his arms. "What the hell are you doing back?!"

"An unmentionable name arranged for me to come back, I guess he thought he was 'doing the right thing', or some bull like that. The best part is, my dad is totally clueless as to what the hell is going on."

Harry gazed at her for a few moments. Then, to her amazement, Harry kissed her dead on the lips.

It seemed like years (when it really had been one hour) when Harry **slowly** (and that's like snail slow) pulled away from Harmony.

"I missed you so much," Harry whispered.

She smiled. "I missed you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After that small scene, Harry walked back up to his dorm, where Ron was waiting for him.

"So, what happened?" Ron asked, a tad bit nervous.

"I just spent the night making out with a blonde," Harry replied, with a smile on his face.

Ron stood up and punched Harry.

"What the hell is you're problem Ron?!" Harry yelled, holding his hand over his right eye.

"What?! Is 'blonde' code for Morgan or something?!"

"No! Blonde means Harmony!!"  
  
"Oh bull shit Harry! Both you and I know damn well that Harmony has been in Florida for two months now!!" Ron yelled so loud that he woke up Neville.

"What's wrong with you two?" Neville asked sleepily.

"Nothing Neville, go back to sleep," Ron ordered.

"You're lying. Why are you two fighting?" Neville questioned, now wide awake.

"Don't worry Neville, it's between Ron and I," Harry said.

"And Morgan," Ron added.

"Ron! Will you drop it?! I'm telling you nothing happened!!" Harry yelled, waking up Seamus.

"Shut up! I'm sure if you yelled any louder Hermione would wake up to!!" Ron yelled in a quiet tone.

"Let's finish this in the Common Room," Harry ordered more than suggested.

Ron walked out of the dorm and to the spiral stair case, where Morgan was waiting.

"What do you want?" Ron asked in a nasty tone as he started to walk down the spiral stair case. 

"I need to tell you something," Morgan said, following Ron.

"Oh, that you made out with scar boy? I already know."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked with a confused face and tone.

"Oh don't play stupid," Ron said as he heard Harry's foot steps start to come down the stair case.

Morgan sat down on the couch, shaking her head.

"I read that letter you sent Harry," Ron said, still a pissed tone in his voice.

Harry came around the corner, but stayed in the shadows to Ron and Morgan could talk.

"What about the letter?"

"What was the god damn surprise Morgan?!"

"Harmony. She came back."

"Bull shit!"

"Ron, I'm not lying!"  


"Prove it to me!"

Morgan stood up and kissed Ron. After they broke apart, Morgan said something else.

"If you want me to go wake up Harmony, I will."

Ron stared at Morgan, deciding what to say. "No, you don't have to. If she's really here, then I'll see her at breakfast," he smiled. "I'm sorry Morgan."

"And what about scar boy over there?" Morgan laughed.

"How'd you know I was there?" Harry asked.

"Please, I wasn't born yesterday," Morgan replied. "Oh my God! Did you do that to Harry's eye?!"

Ron looked at his feet. "Yeah, I'm sorry Harry."

"No harm done. I'm going back to bed. Night." Harry went upstairs. 

"Are you tired?" Morgan asked with a smile on her face.

"Nope. You?"

"Not at all," Morgan laughed, throwing her arms around Ron's neck. "Well, it looks like Harmony got the entrance she wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Morgan smiled as she and Ron locked lips.

A/N: The story is ALMOST over!!! Just three more chapters!!!! I wish I could tell you the name of the next chapter, but it'd give the chapter way. So, you're just gonna have to wait ^.^ (I know I'm a bitch). Anyway, now that Harmony's back, I'm gonna put the pen name back to HarmonyAndMorganPayne once I get all the chapters up. Hope you like the story! Please review!!!


	15. End Of A Payne

Chapter Fifteen: End of A Payne

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in pervious chapter. But, again, I don't own Harry Potter and co (JKR beat me to it :-( unfortunately), but Harmony and Morgan are my sister and me, so don't steal us! And for the record, Tammy is the abusive mother of Morgan (me!) and Harmony. Okay, on to the story!

"Morgan! Wake up!"

"I don't want to Harmony!" Morgan complained as she turned to face her sister. "Ron! What are you doing in here!"

"Bad news. Your dad found out that Harmony's back. He's giving it to her in the Great Hall. You need to get dressed and come with me."

"What?! I just woke up Ron! You need to speak English to me babe!"

"Okay then.... Morgan sister is in very big trouble with her dada. There is talk about Harmony going bye bye again," Ron said, very slowly.

Morgan stared at Ron for a second. "While why didn't you say that in the first place?" Morgan jumped out of bed and went into her trunk to find her Hogwarts robe.

"Do you always sleep in your jeans?" Ron asked.

Morgan turned and looked at Ron. "No, but last night I was busy making out with some guy until five in the morning, and I was to tired to change into my pajamas when I went to bed."

"And this guy," Ron said coming close to Morgan, "do I know him?"

"I dunno, you want me to describe him to you?"

"Sure."

"Okay. He's clumsy, and not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. But, he treats me well, he's funny, is incredibly good looking, and one hell of a kisser."

"Better than me?" Ron smiled, putting his arms around Morgan's waist and pressing his lips against Morgan's.

"I dunno," Morgan smirked as they broke apart, "wanna try again?"

Ron smiled and with no hesitation kissed Morgan dead on the lips. 10 minutes later, however,

"Morgan! You gotta come with - oh..." Hermione walked into the room. "You're busy," she blushed. "I'll just go and-"

"Wait Herm," Morgan said, barely able get Ron's lips away, "wait is it?"

"Harmony and your dad," Hermione said as a tone of hesitation entered her voice.

"Herm, spit it out!" Morgan yelled. She and Ron were both giving Hermione a serious look.

"Your dad has his wand. And he tried to get Dumbeldore so he could expel Harmony, but Harmony-" Hermione didn't even get to finish before Ron and Morgan jolted out the door to the Great Hall. 

There, they saw a huge crowd circled around what seemed to be a duel. But who would've thought the holders of the wand would be Harmony and Professor Payne. They were circling each other.

"You were not to return to Hogwarts!" Payne yelled.

"Well to bad, I'm back!" Harmony yelled as Morgan and Ron tried to work their way to the front of the circle.

"Who brought you back? I know damn well that Tammy didn't send you here!" Payne said.

"No, mom didn't tell to come back!" Harmony yelled back when Morgan and Ron FINALLY got to the front and stood next to Harry.

"Then who the hell did?!"

Harmony stopped in her tracks and looked at her father firmly in the eye. "Snape."

A gasp went through the Hall. 

"SNAPE?!" Morgan, Harry, and Ron yelled.

"Severus did what?!"

"Yeah, and he told me something else!"

"What?!"

"Tammy's not our real mother," said simply.

Morgan's eyes almost left her head. "WHAT?!"

"Nope. Our mother's name is Kit. She lives here in London. Dad ran out on her once for no reason at all. And took us."

Morgan left Ron and Harry's side and went to stand next to Harmony. "Is that true Payne?"

He didn't answer.

Morgan grabbed her wand out of her pocket and walked up to him. She put her wand between his eyes and said, "I just lost all respect for you. As a teacher, and especially as a father."

"That's your problem," Payne replied. Just as Morgan was about to yell a spell, Payne took out his wand, put it to her stomach, and yelled, " UNCISIOUALARIOUS!!!"

"Morgan!" Ron yelled as he ran to catch her before she hit the ground.

Everyone stood there in silence for a minute, except Payne of course. He had run off the minute Ron caught Morgan.

"Harry, you and Harmony go and get Dumbeldore," Ron ordered, breaking the silence.

They both nodded and left.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Do you know what spell he used on her?"

"Yeah. Uncisioularious. It's a spell that knocks it's victim out until the counter spell is preformed."

"Do you know the counter spell?"

"Um..." Hermione thought out-loud. "not off the top of my head, but I know what book has it."

"Well, go get that damn book!" Ron yelled.

"Okay," Hermione replied, rushing out of the Great Hall.

10 minutes later, Dumbeldore came with Harry and Harmony. The first thing he noticed, of course, was Ron holding an unconscious Morgan. 

"Professor Payne did this to her?" Dumbeldore questioned.

"Yes, professor," Ron answered.

Dumbeldore looked to Harry and Harmony. "Thank you Mr. Potter and Miss Payne. Now, Harmony, I need you to please find your father and bring him to me, even if you have to use a spell to drag him in here."

"He ran off right after he knocked out Morgan," Harry said.

"Accio Francis Payne!" Harmony said with a wave of her wand.

Payne came floating into the Great Hall.

"Francis, I hope you already know you're fired. As a matter of fact, you are forbidden to return to Hogwarts. You aren't even allowed to show your face at Platform 9 3/4. Your daughters will go to live with their real mother, Kit Shipman. Did you get all that down?" Dumbeldore said in a mono tone.

Payne nodded his head.

"Your things will be waiting for you by Hagrid's hut. He will take you back to America, where you will stay. You are not to return to Hogwarts, ever again.

Payne slowly started to leave the Great Hall, looking at Harmony with a face that pleaded "Stop him". Harmony shook her head with a stern look.

"Keep going," Dumbeldore ordered, a bit of anger now in his voice.

"Payne disappeared out of the hall.

Dumbeldore sighed. "Great, now we need yet another Dark Arts professor."

All the students stared at him.

"Well, I guess I'll be send a few owls today. Anyway, there will be no further Dark Arts classes this year. You can use that as free time," he smiled. "Mr. Weasley, can I trust that you'll take care of Miss Payne?"

Ron nodded.

"All right then, enjoy the rest of Saturday," Dumbeldore said with a smile as he left.

About five minutes after Dumbeldore left, talking started up again in the Great Hall.

"Well, should I take her back to the Common Room?" Ron asked Harmony.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged, still shocked as to what just happened. "I'll meet up with you in a minute."

"Alright," Ron said as he walked off to the Gryffindor Tower, carefully carrying Morgan's unconscious body in his arms. "See you up there. You coming Harry?"

"No, I think I'll stay with Harmony."

"Okay," Ron replied.

"Did that just happen?" Harmony asked Harry once Ron was out of hearing distance.

"I think so," Harry said as they took a seat to eat breakfast. "You were good."

"Thanks, but I wasn't talking about fighting with my father. I meant, I was actually right about Tammy not being my real mother. I thought Snape was lying about that."

"Why did Snape bring you back anyway?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know, I guess that bastard does have somewhat of a heart," Harmony shrugged. "I think he didn't want me to be hurt by Tammy."

"Now I wish I knew Tammy."

"No, be happy you don't," Harmony smiled, turning her head to look at Harry. 

"Really?" he smiled, looking at her.

"Yeah, but you will Kit. And I think will, too," Harmony smiled as Harry kissed her.

A/N: Hey everyone! I know this had a cheesy ending, but I didn't know any other way to end the chapter. And like Harmony said, I have no clue why Snape is the one that brought her back, but he did because I wanted him to for some twisted reason! The next chapter is "The End Of The Year", and that should be out soon. I just wanna give you ppl some news on the sequel: 1. It's NOTHING like anyone would've expected. You want an example? This story is rated PG-13, the sequel will probably be NC-17. 2. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be in it, and there will be a battle. 3. Draco will be bad. And he's got a girlfriend in the sequel, but it won't be Hermione ^.^ 4. Lastly, there will be more Ginny!! We had a little bit of her in this story, but she will be a main in the next, which I will start to put up once this is all up, and when Harmony and I finish Chapter One of it. And like I said, it will probably be called "Harry Potter And The Pawn Of Lord Voldemort". Plus, once you read it, I beg you ppl not to hate my sister. She is a good person! Okay, now that I've basically given away the whole story, I think I'll stop. If you have any questions or comments, you can e-mail me and Harmony at paynetwins@yahoo.com See you peeps in the next chapter! P.S I am VERY aware at how bad I am at creating names for spells.......... so plz don't flame me for that, I know I suck at spells! 

Chow-

~*Morgan Payne*~ ^.^


	16. The End Of The Year

Chapter Sixteen: The End of The Year

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in pervious chapter. But, again, I don't own Harry Potter and co (JKR beat me to it :-( unfortunately), but Harmony and Morgan are my sister and me, so don't steal us! Okay, on to the story!

The rest of the year quickly rolled on. Before anyone knew it, the time had come for them to board the Hogwarts Express once again.

"You know, I'm getting tired of packing this stupid trunk," Harmony smirked.

"I hear ya," Morgan agreed.

"You know, I wonder what she's like," Harmony said, taking a seat on her bed. "I mean, our whole lives, we were told that evil bitching whore Tammy was our mother. Then, poof, we go to live with Kit."

Morgan sat next to Harmony. "Are we gonna call her mom or Kit?"

"Dunno," Harmony said as Ron came into their room.

"Hey," he smiled.

"You know, just because you're going out with my sister doesn't mean you can just come into our room 24/7," Harmony said.

"Since when?" Ron smirked.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I need to go ask Hermione something."

"Yeah okay bye," Morgan said quickly.

Harmony laughed and left the room.

"So, what's up?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing," Ron smiled, sitting down where Harmony was. "I was just wondering...."

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna live in the Wizard or Muggle world of London?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? I'm gonna live in Iceland and go to some school there," Morgan replied.

"WHAT?!" Ron hollered, his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging open.

Morgan laughed. "Just kidding. I don't know where we're staying, but I do I know I am staying in London."

"Don't do that!" Ron said.

"Sorry," Morgan said, still laughing, "why do you wanna know?"

"Because, maybe.... I was thinking you could come over a time or two," Ron said blushing a red that rivaled his hair.

Morgan couldn't help but smile.

"I've got twin brothers you know," Ron added.

"Why are you so nervous?" Morgan laughed.

"Because, someone told my parents about you, and now they want to meet you," Ron explained.

"And?"

"Well, you don't know my family!" Ron said. "You only know Ginny and me! But there's Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and not to mention how weird my dad will be around you because you know how to use Muggle things-"

Morgan put her index finger over Ron's lips, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much when you're nervous?"

"Yeah, I get that a lo-" He was cut off by Morgan's lips touching his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione! Please!!!!" Harmony begged.

"I said no," Hermione smiled.

"Oh come on Herm! Please tell me who that guy was with you in the library! I know it wasn't Draco!" Harmony cried in a childish way.

"Do you?" Hermione blushed, looking at Harmony straight in the eye.

Harmony gasped as her eyes lit up. "No way! You two are together again?! Since when?! Who knows?!"

"Last month, and only you."

"What's all the chatter in here for?" Harry asked.

"Hermione got-"

"Morgan's computer to work!" Hermione said, stopping Harmony by stepping on her foot.

"Yeah," Harmony said, trying to ignore the pain in her foot. "So, anything new?"

Harry stared at Hermione, giving her the "leave-us-alone" face.

"Oh! I better go finish packing," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't do that right now if I were you," Harmony advised.

"Why?"

"Ron and Morgan are in there."

"Oh.... then.... I'll... help Ginny get packed," Hermione said.

"See ya," Harry and Harmony said.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah," Harry said a little hesitantly. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harmony.

"Saying with Kit."

"I still don't get it," Harmony laughed.

"Well, I remember when Hagrid told me what really happened to my mum and dad," Harry shrugged, leaning against the railing (A/N If you didn't catch this, they're in the staircase). "It's kinda tough to get it all in your head so fast."

Harmony smiled at Harry. "Thanks for caring. But I think I'll live through it. I mean, who could be worse to deal with than Morgan?"

Harry laughed and hugged Harmony. "Just be careful. And you know I'll be expecting owls, right?"

"Already on my "To Do" list."

A/N: Mushy chapter, I know. But, ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!! Thanx for getting this far, it means sooooo much to Harm and me! If you have any questions you can e-mail us at paynetwins@yahoo.com or Instant Message us (Yahoo! Messenger only, not AOL or AIM) at paynetwins The next chapter is called "Meeting Mom", and it is the final chapter of Harry Potter And The Dark Arts Trouble!!! So, I'll see everyone there! 

Chow-

~*Morgan Payne*~ ^.^


	17. Meeting Mom

Chapter Seventeen: Meeting Mom

Disclaimer: Disclaimed in pervious chapter. But, again, I don't own Harry Potter and co (JKR beat me to it :-( unfortunately), but Harmony and Morgan are my sister and me, so don't steal us! Okay, on to the story!

As the rest of the day goes on, we find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Harmony, and Morgan on the Hogwarts Express.

"You know, it feels really sitting here," Harmony said.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it was just nine months ago when Morgan and I were standing in the doorway of this compartment, and Ginny was calling Harry and Ron perverts for the way they were looking at us."

"Yeah, I remember," Morgan laughed. "And Ron was upset with us because we acted normal when we met Harry."

There was a quick silence, then Morgan said, "Damn, this was a creepy year."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Harmony and Morgan asked in unison.

"The fact that you thought this year was creepy," Hermione laughed with tears rolling down her face.

"Seriously, you want creep? Try facing You-Know-Who in your first year, having your best friend save your sister from being killed by You-Know-Who in your second year, sneaking Sirius Black around all of London and facing a Werewolf in your third year, and having Harry face You-Know-Who head on in your fourth year, and I don't even remember what the hell we did last year!" Ron laughed. Morgan and Harmony had stunned looks on their faces.

"You peeps really do have issues," Morgan said, shaking her head.

The three looked back and fourth at each other.

"What's a 'peep'?" Hermione asked.

"Another word for people," Harmony tired to explain. "But never mind that, we're back."

The train was slowly starting to come to a stop.

"Are you two nervous?" Harry asked.

"Oh not at all, I only have swarms of butterflies inside of me," Morgan said with a nervous look on her face.

"I thought so," Harry shrugged as they stepped off the train.

"So, I guess this is good-bye, at least until September," Morgan said to Ron.

"Guess so," Ron said, hugging Morgan then kissing her.

"Ron! Over here!" Molly Weasley called.

"Well, that's my mum," Ron shrugged as she walked over towards him.

"Great, I get to meet two moms today," Morgan laughed.

"Hello Ron," Molly said, hugging her son. "Is this Morgan?"

Ron turned red extremely quickly. "Yeah. Morgan, mum. Mum, Morgan."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Morgan smiled, shaking her hand.

"Hello dear. And you can call me Molly. You're like part of the family now, being Ron's first girlfriend and all," she winked.

"Mum!" Ron said, a little embarrassment in his voice.

"Thanks Molly. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Oh, mum, Morgan's got a twin also," Ron pointed out as Harry and Harmony walked over by the two. "This is Harmony."

"Hello Harmony," Molly said, shaking Harmony's hand.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly," she smiled, then turned towards Harry and gave him a hug. "And Harry dear! Good to see you again! Just in case you're curious as to why your Uncle isn't here, I'll told him we'd be happy to drop you off at their house."

"Thank you," Harry smiled. 

"Where's Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Right here mum." 

Molly turned around to see little Ginny standing behind her.

"Ginny! How are you sweetheart?" Molly scooped Ginny up in arm.

"I'm fine mum," Ginny gasped, for Molly's grip was way to tight.

The six of them talked for about ten more minutes, then it was truly time to say good-byes.

"I'll miss ya Harmony," Harry said, hugging her.

"I know, I'll miss you, too," Harmony replied. "I'll owl you as soon as I get home."

"Make sure you do."

"I will."

With that, Harry and the Weasleys were gone.

Morgan turned to Harmony. "I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"WE HAVE NO DAMN IDEA WHAT OUR MOTHER LOOKS LIKE!!!"

Harmony shrugged. "Oh well, she'll obviously look like us."

Morgan rolled her eyes and looked around. "Could that be her?" She pointed to a tall woman with medium length blonde hair. She had the same eyes as the girls, as well as tone.

Harmony took a deep breath. "Well, better go find out." The two girls walked up to the lady. "Excuse me, are you Kit -"

"Harmony. Morgan," the woman smiled, small tears rolling down her face. "I haven't seen you two since you were a year old." Her arm launched around the two girls. They had finally met the woman they could call "mom", and not be lying.

Kit wiped her eyes and released her daughters. "Yes, I'm Kit. Kit Shipman. But you two are Paynes. When I got the letter from Dumbeldore, I sat down and cried. One because I haven't seen you two in fifteen years, and two because I was ready to kill that sorry excuse for a father you have."

The girls laughed.

"It's good to finally meet you, mom," Morgan smiled.

"Same here," Kit smiled. "What do you say we go home, and you girl can tell me everything there is to know about you."

"Sounds great," Harmony smiled.

"I'm sure you girls have a lot to tell and teach me about yourselves."

Morgan looked over to see the back of Ron, which was barely visible, and then over to Kit. "You have no idea."

THE END

A/N: OMG!!!! I'm finally done!!! And it only took, like, a year to post! Thanx to everyone who read this story, even if you thought it sucked and didn't review, I still love you! I know some ppl might be pissed at me because Harry's not staying with the Weasleys, but let me explain. Originally, I had Harry staying with them, but it conflicted with the next book, which will be out soon! ^.^ It will be titled "Harry Potter And The Year Of Big Mistakes". As I said, NC-17. Oh, and Harmony wanted me to give you one more clue to the story before it goes online: she and Ron will not be that good of friends. Okay, I hope you liked "Harry Potter And The Dark Arts Trouble"! Harmony and I had fun writing it! Check out the sequel, it'll be up soon! TTFN!!

~*Harmony and Morgan Payne~* ^.^ 


End file.
